fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurostar (TV Channel)
Eurostar '''is a Swedish-African free-to-air television Channel, launched in 1984, owned by TV4 AB (formerly Modern Times Group) in Sweden and Canal+ Advertising in Central Africa. History Swedish version of Eurostar was launched in December 22, 1983, with the first programming to broadcast is Magnum, P.I., while African version of the channel was launched December 31, 1983 with the first programming to broadcast is The Dukes of Hazzard. The first animated series to broadcast on Eurostar was Snorks, which premiered on September 22, 1984 at 19:00 CET in Sweden and 18:00 GMT in Nigeria. In 1990, TV4 purchased Eurostar, which the channel now airs TV4 Nyheter. ''TBA''' Programming Current programming * Dr Phil (2002-present) * COPS (1989-present) * TV4 Nyheter (1990-present; Sweden only) * Beyond Scared Straight (2011-present) * Hell's Kitchen (2005-present) * Stockholmpolisen (2019-present; Sweden only) * 60 Minutes (1984-present) * Entertainment Tonight (1984-present) * NCIS: Los Angeles (2009-present) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2013-present) * Saturday Night Live (1984-present) * BoJack Horseman (2014-present) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2005-present) * Rick and Morty (2013-present) * Modern Family (2009-present; Sweden only) * Norrlandspolisen (2019-present) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013-present) * True Detective (2014-present) * Criminal Minds (2005-present) * Gentleman Jack (2019-present) * The Daily Show (1998-present) * Lip Sync Battle (2016-present) * Catfish: The TV Show (2012-present) * Meme Central (2008-present) Upcoming programming * ''The Mandalorian (New Years Eve 2020) * South Bounty Hunters Land (Christmas 2019) * One Punch Man (Christmas 2019) * Castlevania (Christmas 2019) * Treadstone (Christmas 2019) * Pennyworth (Christmas 2019) Former programming * Hill Street Blues (1983-1987) * Magnum, P.I. (1983-1988) * Dallas (1983-1991) * The Dukes of Hazzard (1983-1985) * The Cosby Show (1984-1991; Sweden only) * The Boondocks (2005-2014) * Kitchen Nightmares (2007-2014) * Sherlock (2010-2017) * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (as an 1 July 2019 special) * Scrubs (2001-2010) * Married... with Children (1987-1997) * Snorks (1984-1988; Sweden only) * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-2008) * Las Vegas Jailhouse (2010-2012) * Happy Tree Friends (1999-2013; Sweden only) * Prison Break (2005-2009) * Arrested Development (2003-2006) * Reno 911! (2003-2009) * Archer (2009-2016) * Inanimate Insanity (2011-2019) * Lethal Weapon (2016-2019) Reruns * Prison Break (2017-present) * Arrested Development (2013-present) International Even though Eurostar broadcast to the Nordics, Central Africa, and Nigeria region, but some international Eurostar channels became a programming block or a streaming service instead. Russia Main article: Eurostar (Russia) In March 2000, a Swedish-African television network, Eurostar announced that channel will be launched in Russia, but basically, the Russian government warns Eurostar about it. So, Eurostar needs help to launch it from Russia but in November 2000, International Channel had an agreement with Eurostar, that it should become a programming block instead, basically Eurostar Russia was launched. International Channel airs Eurostar's shows such as Meme Central, Inanimate Insanity, 60 Minutes, Stockholmspolisen (Stockholm Cops), Dr. Phil, Agents of S.H.I.L.E.D, Gentleman Jack, Entertainment Tonight and former programming from Eurostar like Dallas, Sherlock, The Boondocks and Hill Street Blues. United States Main article: North on Jetix (programming block) Eurostar Sweden and Walt Disney Company signed a 4-year deal to broadcast Eurostar programs on Jetix, every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday night, launched on April 1, 2004, and closed on December 22, 2008. Logos Eurostaroldlogo.png|1983-2019 (Sweden), 1984-present (Central Africa) Eurostar logo.png|2019-present (Sweden) Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1983 Category:TV4 AB Category:Canal+ Category:TV Channels Category:Commercial TV Channels Category:Sweden Category:Central Africa Category:Africa Category:Nordic Category:Eurostar (TV Channel)